


What’s his deal?

by Shadysproof



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stand, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadysproof/pseuds/Shadysproof
Summary: There’s something about Em that Fifty can’t work out. Fifty never backs down to a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who wanted to read this I’m really sorry it took so long! I had trouble finding inspirations and things but it’s finally here. It’ll probably end up being a three chapter story :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Eminem or 50 cent and do not know what they do in their personal lives. This work is purely fiction.

The next time Em went on his anger management tour, Fifty had joined him. That meant he was able to hang out with Em more then he had before, which was great. Especially with how close they were getting. 

They usually had an after party after each show and would end up waking up the next day with their head pounding. They’d have to kick out whatever girl was sleeping peacefully next to them.. at least Fifty did. 

Marshall Mathers hasn’t been seen with any type of girl the entire fucking tour. Not even that brunette groupie that anyone would rate a 12 out of 10 at first glance. She was eye fucking him the whole night and he didn’t even so much as take a second glance at her. Fifty just couldn’t understand it. 

Tonight Fifty had remained alone as they headed out into the security overloaded parking lot outside the venue. 

It dawned on him that he had spent the entire after party watching the blond just moments ago. No lady had been able to grab his interest enough to lose his count on how many times Em had subtly rejected someone.

Just watching someone could make you notice things you never would of seen had you lot been focusing so intently. Like the way Marshall’s features would remain expressionless as he watched a petite hand slowly trail fingertips down his chest. His eyebrow would twitch just barely like it never even happened. But Fifty would notice it. 

The moment Em had eventually felt a stare on him, he turned his eyes flashing insecurely as he looked over. Their eyes locked for less than a second before Marshall had swiftly looked away his lips pressed together, as if he was preparing for something. When they captured each other’s gaze once again, Em had shot him a slight smirk before focusing on the girl currently in front of him. She smiled brightly at the newfound attention, Em’s hand then resting on her thigh. 

Fifty saw this occur many times throughout the night. Any time of the guys would start a conversation with Em or even so much as glance at him, his whole demeanour would change. He would act as if he hadn’t just been bothered by the groupies attention a few seconds prior. 

Fifty jogged up beside Em the second they had entered that parking lot. Em felt the presence, glancing over at 50 with a look so close to annoyance that Fifty had almost slowed his jog to a stop.  
“Em. What you doing tonight man? I ain’t got no plans.” Was the first thing Fifty could think to say, he felt a strong itch to work out what Ems deal was. 

Em bit his lip his eyes now downcast to the floor. “Honestly I’m sort of tired, you know. Ask Denaun or Proof if they up for it.” 

Fifty regarded Em, trailing his eyes over his features. To him Em looked lively, the way his fist was clenching and unclenching catching his interest. 

“You aight? You sure your not just going to go back to ya’ room and stress out over some stupid shit.” His eyes narrowed knowing Ems tendency to build up his stress until it bursted. 

Em didn’t hold back with his annoyance at this point. He looked at Fifty with a sharp gaze, “I’m fine. I’m tired okay, can’t I be tired?”

Fifty scoffed. “Not stressing at all, sure. You really convinced me with how chill you are right now. Em, I’m coming back with you whether you like it or not.” 

Ems clenched his fist harder, Fifty noticing but not saying a thing. “You can’t. You- fuck,” Em cursed feeling as if he’d already said too much his face considerably paling.

Fifty’s eyebrows drew together, getting a little frustrated. “Why can’t I?” His voice was slow and drawn out, wanting Em to know he was a little annoyed but needing to stay calm. You get mad, you’ll never figure Em out. 

Em looked at him his gaze lowered but Fifty could read through that facade. The creases between Em’s eyes suggested he was definitely worried about something.  
“I.. whatever man. Fine, fucking come. But your going to be bored as shit.” 

Fifty grinned his teeth glowing almost tauntingly at Em. They reached the car awaiting them, Marshall sliding to the edge of the seat, leaning on his elbow. Fifty shuffled beside him his knee hitting his purposely. 

Em twisted his legs to the side and away from Fifty. His eyebrows drawing together in deep thought. “Em. Stop stressing.” Fifty placed a hand on Ems knee his smirk still lingering. 

Ems eyes flickered to the hand, uncontrollably focusing on how warm it was against him. This is exactly why you need this he reminded himself wanting nothing more than for Fifty to fuck off. 

Fifty’s eyes rolled. “This ain’t very much of a conversation, if your not goin’ to answer.”

“I told you, you would be bored,” Em mumbled tying hard to ignore his want for more contact. He shifted his leg knocking Fifty’s hand off him.

Fifty was getting sick of this, “Whatever man, the fuck crawled up your ass and died,” he narrowed his eyes at the back of Em, who had turned to look out the window once again. 

When Em didn’t answer Fifty scowled and leaned over, tapping on the glass separating them from the driver. “Drop me off here,” he sighed out the moment the glass slid open. 

Em had looked up his features twisting into something resembling regret. But he made no action to stop Fifty as he climbed out of the car, despite the drivers protests. 

The drive was long and Em felt that he needed this more than anything at this point. Fifth thinks he’s going back to his hotel room to stress. Fuck he’s going to relive it. 

_________________________________________ About 4 hours had passed since Fifty had left those shockingly blue eyes watching regretfully after him. 

He had somehow ended up at Em’s hotel despite everything. Fifty didn’t feel right leaving on that note. That and he had made a challenge to find out what Ems deal was. It’s not like him at all to just give up.

He headed up the flight of stairs not wanting to wait for an escalator. Em was only three stories up, room 34.

Fifty had asked. Not asked, flirted with the receptionist to give him a keycard to Mr Mathers’ room. Of course he threw in that he was 50 cent and had been invited by Em. But, Fifty’s ego told him his flirting definitely what got him the card. 

So now he was standing in front of the room hesitantly placing his hand on handle and twisting. It wasn’t like him to be nervous but Em has seemed pretty bent on being alone.

Fifty shrugged it off, his uncaring attitude taking over as the door clicked open. He strolled through the dark grey carpeted room until he reached the bedroom Marshall was undoubtedly asleep in by now. It was 4:47am. 

Fifty swung the door open. Marshall was asleep, he was right.

He was asleep sprawled on his back, head against a toned chest. No sight of clothes on him, only the sheet wrapped and twisted around his and his legs and waist. Whoever the fuck this guy is had a similar loss off clothing but had the decency to wear a pair of boxers. 

Fifty’s lips parted choking out a sound that didn’t make sense. 

Fifty stared for a good 5 minutes before his body allowed him the ability to move. He slowly started to walk backwards finding the nearest piece of furniture to sit on. His hands were placed on his head slightly shaking. 

Marshall’s Gay. He’s a faggot. Then what the fuck was all those times they’d joked about it. What was he doing? 

Fifty felt something stir inside him, he couldn’t understand it but the thought of Em being with another man excited him.

His thoughts were interrupted by murmurs and it was only then when he realised how long he had been sitting there. Glancing over at the clock it now read 5:26 it’s been nearly an hour.

He needs to leave. But his body wouldn’t let him. He wants Em to know that he knows.

A curse was heard from the room followed by a, “I said this to you last time. You have to go-”

50 didn’t hear the rest his mind lingering on the fact that this wasn’t the only time Em had done this. How long has this been going on? It makes sense with the lack of attention he gives the groupies now he thinks. At least he solved the fucking challenge he set.

A creak of the door being pushed wider draws his attention. He looks up fighting himself on whether to stay or bolt and forget this ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out the door with a look of annoyance Em walked forth towards the living room. Nothing could of prepared him for who he was about to see. 

Reaching the room an immediate low cough made him snap his head up, his blue eyes widening, flashing as they met his protege’s. 

Fifty didn’t speak as he started at him his gaze hard and questioning. He waited patiently for Em to say something. Do anything but stare as lines of regret etched across his face.

“Marshall.” He eventually spoke trying to knock him out of his trance. 

Em took a step back Fifty guessed to steady his mind rather than his body. “I- Fifty. How long have you been here?” He finished lamely. “How-how did you get a key?”

Fifty let out a low chuckle although he wasn’t sure why. This was all starting to seem amusing to him. Watching Em struggle to figure out how he’s going to explain this. “Light flirting with anyone normally gets me what I want. That receptionist was easy.” 

Em subconsciously bit down on his lip, he still hadn’t got the answered he wanted. What exactly had Fifty heard. 

Fifty let a smirk grace his face as the other man walked into the room, his face not quite as priceless as Marshall’s had been upon spotting him. 

“Uh- okay..” The guy trailed off staring from Fifty to Em, immediate recognition of 50 cent being in his living room making him want to leave. “Cya Marshall.” 

Fifty snorted at the use of his first name, wiggling his fingers tauntingly at the guy in a wave as he hesitantly left the room. The hotel door banged closed bringing Fifty’s attention back to Em.

“Did you get fucked or fuck him?” Fifty’s eyes challenged the smirk permanently stuck there at this point. 

Em couldn’t possibly stop the burn that heated his cheeks. He couldn’t fucking believe this was happening.  
“Fuck off. I-don’t.. I didn’t,” Ems expression was left pained as he narrowed his eyes at the floor. 

“Look Em. Your caught. You can’t hide from this. So I suggest you answer me truthfully..or me and you are gonna have some problems.” 

When Em’s eyes met Fifty’s again he was still fucking smirking. Bastard. But he looked dead serious. 

“What do you want to know.” He gave in, his voice just below a whisper.

Fifty shifted to the side of the couch making room for Em to sit beside him. Em kept his gaze in a glare as he moved to sit beside him. 

Fifty raised an eyebrow at him his amusement painfully noticeable by Em. “Pretty sure I already asked what I wanted to know.” 

Em flushes red for a second time averting his eyes from Fifty. “Why the fuck do you want to know. Either way It’s still...” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Still being a fag. I know,” Fifty states plainly watching as Em winced slightly by the wording. 

“I don’t have to tell you shit.” Em finally met his gaze the glare harsh. 

Fifty chuckled noting his own slight rush he got over his discovery. “He fucks you don’t he.”

Em squeezed his eyes shut drawing his knees up to his chest. “Fifty can you just go home. Fuck- why are you doing this.” 

Fifty placed a hand on his knee. “Why am I doing this? Maybe because I just found out my boss has been with other guys. Like shit Em. Shit.” 

Fifty sighed heavily, adding, “I don’t hate you for it either. So like I said earlier. Stop fucking stressing.” 

Em looked up and Fifty could see the slight wet spots in the creases of his eyes where tears had formed. “What.. you don’t? What do you mean you fucking don’t?”

Fifty’s eyebrow raised once again. “You act like you want me to be mad at you.”

Em sighed his hand wiping his eyes in a fast manner, as of Fifty wouldn’t notice if he did it quick enough. “I’m mad at me,” he sighed. “I thought you would be too. But.. thanks, maybe I’m just fucked up.” 

Fifty chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second. It wasn’t really in his nature to comfort people normally. And truthfully he did originally want Em to never live this down. But seeing a person whose gave him so much struggle like this doesn’t feel right in his conscience at all.

Fifty slowly shifted closer to Em an arm circling around him and pulling him practically into his lap.

Em immediately stiffened and pushed against Fifty’s chest. “The fuck are you doing?” 

Fifty shook his head pulling Em against his chest and holding him tighter. “I’m not trying anything with you if that’s what you think. Just relax and fucking let me do this.” 

Em tried to steady his breathing against Fifty’s chest despite his heart beating a million miles a minute. As the minutes of silence passed he eventually willed his body to relax against Fifty’s then laying his head in a spot between his chest and shoulder. He found himself not minding the strong arms wrapped around him. 

As Em drifted to sleep Fifty stayed staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind replaying the events of the day again and again. He almost felt like it was now his responsibility to make sure Em never goes through these almost break downs again. He owes him for prying on his privacy like this.

When Em awoke hours later Fifty was nowhere to be seen. He sighed stretching his arms up and arching his back in attempt to relieve the awkward tension he felt. Never sleeping on the couch again.

As he got up beginning his morning routine of heading to the shower he couldn’t help but wonder why Fifty had left. He was the one who said he didn’t care if Em was sleeping around.. with guys, so? Why leave. They could of headed to the next show together. 

Em pushed another burst of regret down to the pit of his stomach, shaking his head softly. It’ll be fine he told himself.

Fifty had made his way to Dre’s house early that morning. Thank god they are touring in the US, LA at that. He knocked on the door harshly. 

The door swung open moments later a groan escaping the man now in front of him. “Curtis. What?” His voice sounding low and croaky as if he had forced himself out of bed.

Fifty grinned his amusement over his newfound discovery of Em still very there. “Tell me what you know about Shady’s love life,” he put plain and simply. 

Dre blinked at him his expression then twisting into confusion and annoyance. “The fuck you talking about? I’m going back to bed,” Dre turner muttering something about loosing sleep hours over stupid questions. 

Fifty followed him, to which Dre sent him a glare and let out a slow sigh. He sat down on one of the living room couches, Fifty sitting opposite him. “Aight. Why do you ask?” Dre spoke while rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

He smiled, “You seen Em score anything the times you’ve been on tour with him?”

Dre’s eyebrows drew together, still obviously confused about why this was important. “Uh yeah. I guess I have a few times the first tour we went on. Not all that recently though. But shit I haven’t really been looking for it you know, so why?”

Fifty ignored Dres question his smirk widening. “Mm haven’t either. And I’ve been lookin’ for it.”

Dre stared for a second then questioning him again, “aight, so he’s not getting laid. What’s your point?”

Fifty chuckled, “oh, he’s getting laid.”

Dre raised an eyebrow his eyes narrowing at the new thought in his head, “whatever. You mean he’s back with Kim or some shit?” 

Fifty closed his eyes for a second shaking his head softly. “Nah man. That ain’t it.” 

Dre groans softly looking at Fifty with a bored expression. “It’s too early for this. Just tell me whatever you came here for.”

He watched as Fifty leant back against the couch his eyes rolling. “He’s getting laid. But it ain’t with chicks.”

Dre’s lips parted, what he was thinking not seeming possible at all. “Your not saying-“

Fifty chuckled grinning straight at Dre, “he’s fucking around with guys. Yeah exactly what I’m saying.”

Dre started trying desperately to process what he was hearing. “How do you know?” He almost whispered.

“Followed him last night. I didn’t see or hear any of it. But I did see the passed out after fucking- aftermath of it all.”

There was a long pause before Dre spoke again, his words sounding not all that annoyed, just really, really shocked. “Does he know you were there? Did you ask him about it?” Dre suddenly blurted out questions.

“Hell yeah I asked him about it. But it didn’t go well. Do you even know how paranoid this guy is about this happening and him being exposed. Shit I had to comfort him last night,” Fifty spoke slowly letting out a soft sigh as he raised his eye level to meet Dre’s straight on. “I told you hoping maybe if he saw your aight with it, he’ll relax a little.” 

Silence was heard on Dre’s part making Fifty narrow his eyes slightly. “You are aight with it..aren’t you Dre,” he questioned his voice edging bitterness. 

Dre tore his gaze from Fifty’s looking as if he was considering something. He looked almost pained as he said these next few words, “I’m aight, but I can’t same the same for the rest of this industry.” 

Fifty stood to his feet getting the answer he wanted. “Thanks.” 

When Dre looked at him strangely he continued, “It don’t matter what anyone else thinks. Since when has Em ever have a fuck about what people say. What he cares about is what people like me and you think. People he cares about.”

Dre nodded slowly in agreement, “so, what your going back now?” 

Fifty nods already making his way to the door. “If anyone’s word is gold to him it’s yours.” Knowing Dre’s fine with it might just make Em accept this a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the nexts chapters up :) I’ll be a lot faster next update hopefully.  
> Thank you to all the lovely comments I’ve been receiving <33

Em hadn’t spoken to him the entire bus ride to their next stop. Just kept glancing over only to bite his lip just noticeably, shuffling further away each time. 

Funny really. The way he didn’t realise how close he was getting to Deshaun until he shuffled right into him. Deshaun had just groaned and mumbled a few words sleepily, leaving Em frozen on the spot, seemingly on edge at the slightest of noises.

“Em,” Fifty spoke slow eyeing his tense figure. Ems eyes met his, for the first time locking in his gaze. But Fifty could sense his resistance to do so. 

The second Fifty went to speak Ems stare turned harsh. “You need to talk. Don’t do it here.” His eyes flickering over his sleeping friend. “Bedroom. Come on,” he stood heading over to a seperate compartment of the bus. 

Fifty walked silently after him, following suit when Em slid down to sit on the edge of the small bed. 

When Fifty opened his mouth to speak, he was only interrupted for a second time. Not by Em talking. But by the way his bright eyes blinked at him. Fifty hadn’t ever noticed how blue they actually were. Until now. They had a sharp look to them too, like they could pierce right through you. Fifty found himself not being able to look anywhere else.

“You wanna talk, talk.” Em blew out a breath of air. Fifty had shut his eyes for a split second before attempting his third try of this.

“Whatever the fuck your doing in there with the shuffling, the looking like imma eat you soul if you so much as glance at me. Marshall man, it’s got to stop.”

Em’s gaze hardened but Fifty continued, “I know about the shit you doing behind everyone’s backs. It ain’t mean you have to be on your fucking toes all the time. I already told you I ain’t care about it aight-“ 

“It’s not that,” Em snapped shaking his head. “You from the start seemed more interested in teasing me than anything but- that shit is what I’m stressing about.” 

“You let something slip and the whole worlds gonna know,” he sighed deeply once again not meeting Fifty’s eyes. “Shit if someone like Paul found out- I don’t know what I’ld do.” 

Fifty placed a comforting hand on Ems shoulder, wanting more than anything to lift some of the weight off Marshall’s shoulders, “I told dre.” 

“What,” Em flinched immediately.

Fifty’s lips suddenly felt dry as Em’s gaze landed on him, the look he got taking him by surprise. The pierce was gone from his stare, replaced with pure horror.  
“Don’t be freakin’ out. I told him and he wasn’t bothered. Surprised sure, but not bothered.” 

Em took his words in but still kept his gaze locked on Fifty’s, this lasting a few antagonising seconds before he looked away irritably.

Eyebrows drew together, he almost looked mad at him. His suspicious were confirmed by Ems slow huff of breath and crossing of arms, “It wasn’t your shit to tell. It fucking wasn’t your shit to tell at all.” 

Fifty nods agreeing with him for once. “Might not of been. But-“ he squeezed the shoulder he still had his hand on. “Thought it might help.” 

Em’s eyes slowly drift to the hand on his shoulder-slowly feeling the same warmth he felt in the limo the other night. But he wasn’t about to tell Fifty that he’s the reason he even ever started to acknowledge his sexuality. 

Fifty was a naturally touchy guy. Em wasn’t used to someone being all up in his space the way Fifty did. It terrified him when he caught himself moving into his affections, wanting more when they parted from hugs or his arm slid off his shoulders. Like now. Because Fifty had just pulled away from him.

“Anyway I’m goin’ to go catch some sleep before the show Em.” He cracks a small smile, “Don’t think about it too hard.” 

Said blond was still focused on the hand now dropped by Fifty’s side. He hated this. Feels like he’s breaking Fifty’s trust by even having these thoughts. 

He takes a breath before he speaks, eyes now catching Fifty was still waiting for a reply, “..Aight. Catch you after the show, you know how busy it gets once we in there.” 

Fifty hesitated before leaving, tracing over his friend as if trying to figure out something. When he caught Ems furrowed brow, he took his leave. The corner of his mouth lifting as he disappeared into the next room.

The show had passed fast for Em, his preoccupied mind wouldn’t of been able to tell you how lively the crowd had been.  


“Fucking smug bastard,” he cursed reaching the place he could be alone.

Feeling as though he couldn’t of slammed the door to his dressing room sooner, Em’s body slid to the floor. Another curse escaping his lips as he slammed a shaking fist into the ground before him. He knows something. Em knows he does.

It wasn’t unnatural for Em to stare at Fifty during a concert. But it wasn’t normal for Fifty to notice, he’s normally way too focused on hyping the fans to react to Ems sly looks. 

This time was different. Fifty had held Ems stare every time he glanced at him. With a nervous feeling building in the pit of his stomach, Em had just stopped watching him all together.

That proved to do nothing, still painfully aware of the pair of eyes that followed. His unfocused attention even causing him to skip an entire verse of ‘patiently waiting’. 

Fifty thankfully stepped in to re-sing the chorus in a flowing manner. Em would of thanked him if he wasn’t shot an amused smirk right after. 

As mere minutes passed since Em had begun his minor breakdown, Fifty had made his way over to said mentor.  
Successfully acquiring Em’s full attention as he entered the dressing room in a quick motion. 

Flashing his bright teeth, Fifty leant against the wall in a casual manner. Taking in amusement by the way Ems eyelashes flickered while his gaze slid down his figure, “Great show tonight, we killed it.” 

Clear confusion lacing through his voice, Em spoke carefully, “Yeah. Sure.” He lifted his closed hand to rest on his knee hesitantly. Watched as his protege pushed off the wall, making a move to sit on the couch just behind himself.

“You gonna get your ass up here, or sit down there all day.”

Em stood as told, moving to sit beside the cause of his problems. He tensed as a immediate hand was placed on his thigh, flickering his eyes up to meet his friends. 

Fifty raised an eyebrow, expression underlined with amusement. “Relax. Whats got you so fuckin’ jumpy today?” That damned grin still plastered across his face. 

Cracking a forced smile, Em pushed away the familiar feeling entering his chest. “Our little talk before still been on my mind. Nothing to worry about though.” 

He was met with an unimpressed look, Fifty leaning back as a slow sigh escaped his lips. He glances away momentarily from the blond, however his hand still remains firmly on his thigh. 

“How long until you were going to tell me.”

He shot Em a judgmental look the moment he saw his lips part. “I’ll stop you there - don’t even try and deny it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit and I was able to update this today! Hope you enjoyed the fiction <3 Last chapter is a little shorter than the rest due to my original plan for this to just be a 3 part story.

A silence filled the air. Em knew he was trapped, Fifty gave him no option to lie. A squeeze to his thigh ripped a shiver through him, eyes flashing to meet darker ones. Fifty’s look was one of impatience. But what does he expect, he can’t just come right out and tell him.

When Fifty’s thumb started to stroke the inside of his thigh a breath hitched out of him, strongly resisting the urge to shift his hips further into the touch. 

“How long?” Fifty repeated his voice low but his smile big. 

Pressing his lips together, Em had taken a second to respond. “Long? I...man I don’t know what your talk-ah,“ a soft moan hitched past his lips as Fifty slid a finger down the centre seam of his pants, right between his thighs. 

A light flush of red hit his cheeks. Did he just-

“I told you not to even try denyin’ it,” Fifty spoke slow his eyes now unfocused. All he had meant to do was tease Em. It’s what he was familiar with when it came to him, he didn’t bet on himself actually liking to see the guy squirm. 

“What- what the fuck are you doing Fifty,” Em asked quizzically, gaze shifting between Fifty’s face and the hand still inches from his crotch - now not quite touching. 

“I’m thinkin’.. I want in on it,” Fifty clicked his tongue as he spoke, a unknown look now gracing his features. 

“In on it? What do you mean in on it.”

“I mean I want-“ Fifty paused a chuckle leaving him, he can’t fucking believe this. “I want in you.” Yeah. That’ll get a reaction. 

Blue eyes widened, his bottom lip trembling just barely. Fifty wouldn’t of noticed it if he hadn’t been staring at him so intently. 

Em thought he was done for. He wouldn’t be able to sleep with anyone now and not replay those words in his head over and over. 

“Fuck Fifth. Shit,” Em shook his head. “No man.. I-it’ll ruin, you know how we act around each other.” 

Fifty brought his hand up to Ems face his brows now crossing together. Almost like he was testing his own limits. He let his finger graze across the blond’s cheek. His features soon relaxed, “Ruin? Nah’ if anything it’ll give me more to shit to tease you with.” 

Ems lips parted unconsciously so Fifty continued. Thumb moving to brush across soft lips. He would of pulled back then if it wasn’t for the lust driven gaze Em now held. So he slid his fingertip in, throat swallowing as Em’s lips closed around it.

Then reaching up to grip the palm of Fifty’s hand, Em took his thumb in deeper sucking gently against the skin. 

Fifty soon pulled his hand back a shocked expression left on his face. Stomach twisting in all sorts of ways. 

“You want it?” Fifty readjusted himself, speaking coolly. 

He only allowed his friend to give a slight nod before his lips were on his softer ones. Body pressing Em’s slimmer frame into the couch cushions. 

When Fifty’s tongue had slid over Em’s bottom lip he had parted them without hesitation, loving the way Fifty tasted and needing more of it. 

As Fifty’s lips left his a brief awkward silence had filled the air, this only lasting a few seconds before Fifty’s hands started reaching for Ems shirt tugging it roughly over his head and arms. 

His lips were back on Ems in an instant, hands moving over him blindly. Em had arched into the touches, “F..fifty,” he gasped breaking the kiss momentarily. 

“Yeah,” Fifty breathed.

Em jerked his hips grinding once against Fifty’s toned body. His breathing was short and ragged, “I-I need you.” 

Teeth cracked through Fifty’s smile, “You need me Marshall, need me baby?“ he spoke slow letting his breath hit against his mentors neck. “Tell me how.”

A groan escaped Em’s lips, “..fuck me.” 

This earned Em soft kisses down the side of his neck, teeth biting down once they reached his collarbone. “Good boy,” he muttered. Hands now reaching for Ems waistband.

The rest of the night passed in a lust driven frenzy. Em’s earlier treatment on Fifty’s thumb becoming useful for other things as he slid submissively to his knees. 

It didn’t stop there. Didn’t even stop after Em was bent over the side of couch, Fifty driving into him hard. No, It had only ended when Fifty’s lips had left his, Em finding himself missing the taste. 

He never kissed for this long during one of his flings. It was way too intimate. But Fifty was the person he’d been lusting over. The person who never seemed to leave his mind.

The person he loved. 

Em wasn’t sure how long it would take Fifty to realise he’d felt the same way, that their connection had always been past a simple friendship. Definitely past a signer to signee status. 

They collected their clothes, neither saying a word until they exited the venue, once again getting into a black tinted window limo. “Didn’t take you to be a screamer,” Fifty had let a smirk slip onto his features glancing at Em. 

Em’s eyes rolled. “Fuck off,” he grinned shoving him lightly. 

Fifty would figure it out his feelings eventually. Until then, this was enough. 

The end.


End file.
